Early Sunsets Over Monroeville
by TarnishedHope
Summary: Kagome unsuspectingly enters a chatroom for some friendly conversation and meets a mysterious member who has each chatroom member flatlined one by one until only Kagome remains.


Kagome's keys jingled in the hallway as she fumbled to get the right one. She could picture the activity going on inside her loft. Helena, her black tabby would be waiting patiently at the door with its bright green eerie eyes awaiting her arrival. Just as the vision began to blur from her mind the door clicked and lurched forward ever so slightly and sure enough a pair of jade eyes watched her. A low rumble could be heard as Helena began to rub up against Kagome's leg.

"Aw I'm glad to see you too Hel," said Kagome affectionately picking her up and scratching her chin.

She put the cat down and walked over to the pantry where she retrieved a can of cat food and poured the contents of the can into the stainless steel dish with her leather black book bag still on her left shoulder.

"There you go eat up," replied Kagome to Helena's meek little meow.

* * *

After throwing away the can, washing her pale hands, and throwing her jacket and bag into a pile Kagome dragged herself over to the black leather couch with her lap top in hand and laid down. She entered her favorite chatroom, settling in for a relaxing night of frivolous chatter. The chats were always entertaining, and a pretty brainless way to chill out for the evening. This particular chatroom "Early Sunsets Over Monroeville" was small but full for a Friday evening all the same. She had never visited this chatroom before. In fact, the name didn't seem familiar either. The usernames were interesting enough Sheryl, DemolitionLovers, Deviously Charming, Tombstone, and then some more common names with a zillion digits attached to the back. But one name in particular captured Kagome's attention. FadedToBlack. From faded's earlier posts he seemed well experienced with the website. His posts were curiously entertaining, seeming to separate his knowledge from the rest of the group's. When Kagome pictured him he was dark haired, pale, and mysteriously handsome. And why shouldn't he be. His username seemed to give all of this off. He seemed deep and not like the others. Kagome smiled to herself and scrolled down to see what was going on with everyone else.

* * *

Sheryl: So, just what are you searching for, Faded? You seem a little dodgy to me.

DemolitionLovers: LOL

Tombstone: LMBO

Kagome twisted her red lips to one side. It was almost like the room was FadedtoBlack's prey. The responses to Sheryl's chatter were pretty much on target, identifying himself, Demolition and Tombstone as individuals who mocked something that they didn't understand; something they feared.

FadedToBlack: What am I searching for? Obviously, for something that you don't understand.

Jill Bird: Faded, try the over sixty chats. Maybe they are more your speed!

Tombstone: Falling off chair and LMBBO!

Sheryl: Hee hee! Go Jill!

Tombstone: Okay, I've calmed down a bit, guys. Let me see if I can make mincemeat out of what Dark is trying to share here at the Tavern. Um, Dark. You said in your earlier post that you are soul searching, right?

FadedToBlack: Not quite, TS. I said I was searching for a soul. Big dif.

Kagome smiled, admiring Faded's calm. Yes, he was definitely too deep for this crowd.

Little Hobbit: Hey room! What's going on tonight in the Tavern?

Jill Bird: Hi Hobbit. Meet Faded. You don't happen to have his soul, do you? He's searching for it BTW.

Little Hobbit: Nah, I left my soul in San Francisco.

Tombstone: LMBO – on floor, crying and kicking!

Joe Boxers 275: Hi room. 33/M/S/NJ

Wendy 389012: Do you own a Mercedes, Joe?

Joe Boxers 275: No. Why do you ask?

Wendy 389012: Forget it, SLOW Joe.

Joe Boxers 275: Huh? I'm outta here.

Tombstone: Hey Joe! B4 you leave, you don't happen to have Faded's soul on you, do you?

Joe Boxers 275: Nutty room.

Kagome watched Joe's name vanish from the screen, whisking away, becoming instantly lost in the vastness of the Internet. She double-checked the usernames, making sure that FadedToBlack: hadn't vanished. He'd been quite for a bit.

DemolitionLovers: Hey, Jill, whatcha wearing? Wanna loft?

Wendy 389012: What a pig!

DemolitionLovers: Oink! Oink! And who asked you, Ms. Fart for a name?

Jill Bird: LOL! LOL! LOL!

Little Hobbit: So Dark, you're searching for your soul, are you?

FadedtoBlack: Perhaps I am searching for yours, Hobbit.

Little Hobbit: Geese, like I'm way scared, man! Come and get me!

FadedtoBlack: Is that an invitation, Hobbit?

Little Hobbit: You know it. Can you find me?

The room had suddenly frozen.

FadedToBlack: I see a big oak, its branches waving in the wind.

Wendy 389012: You're eerie, Faded. Get a life!

FadedToBlack: I plan to.

Little Hobbit: Yikes! And yeah, there's a big oak here, and its waving in the wind. But, I'm not impressed, Faded. You still want to come and get me?

DemolitionLovers: I'll lend you an outfit, Faded!

Tombstone: LMBBO! Rolling on floor and can't get up.

FadedToBlack: Oh, but I can do better than the oak.

Again, the screen froze. Kagome sat mesmerized, Faded's line of chat starting to send a tingle up her spine.

"Meow!"

Kagome screamed, realizing that Helena was claiming her attention, needing to be let outside. Hesitantly, she left the chat and let Helena outside. The yard was fenced, so she decided against her better judgment to allow her some time to soak in some fresh cool air. She'd let him back inside the house in a few. For now, she was anxious to return to the chat.

When she returned, she scrolled up the screen and read the lines that had been posted since she'd walked away and returned.

Sheryl: Sorry, I was in the loft with Jammy. Someone get me up to speed. And hey, the rest of you in the room either come alive or get out! Geese, I hate onlookers.

Jill Bird: Sher – Faded is er…going after Hobbit's soul. LOL. He's actually acting like he knows all about him – like where he lives. He even described his er….oak tree. BTW, it's blowing in the wind there at Hobbit's house.

Sheryl: Yeah, right faded faggot.

Little Hobbit: It's okay. I sorta like the game. Bullies like Faded really tee me off. Nothing I can't handle. Now Faded, where were you?

FadedToBlack: Right outside your window, Hobbit.

Little Hobbit: 666666&()()5$$&&----------------------------

Sheryl: OMG! Hobbit has flatlined!

Tombstone: LOL! LOL! LMBBO!

Jill Bird: LOL!

DemolitionLovers: Hobbit, you're way too much! LOL!

Wendy 389012: Can I be next, FadedToBlack? Huh, can I? Please? Pretty please with sugar on it? And some butter too! LMAO!

Jill Bird: Not fair! I wanted to be next!

DemolitionLovers: Hobbit? He's gone from the list. Must have er…ran out of the room! LOL!

Jill Bird: LOL!

Tombstone: LMBO!

FadedToBlack: Wendy, do you really want to be next?

Wendy 389012: Yes, please! Take my soul, Faded Warrior! I am yours! LOL!

FadedToBlack: Wendy 389012, you're hair looked much better on Thursday. Keeping it up makes your head look entirely too big

Wendy 389012: 666666&()()5$$&&-------------------------

Tombstone: OMG! Wendy's flatlined too! Flatulent and flatlined – what more could a man want? LOL! LMBO! Go Faded!

DemolitionLovers: LMAO!

Jill Bird: Hum. Where is Wendy? Dark, now what did you do with Wendy? Bad boy!

Sheryl: Room is really shrinking here. Pipe it down, Dark. You're running people away. What are you, some kind of retarded idiot?

FadedToBlaack: What about you, Sheryl? Are you frightened?

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the screen, pulling the blanket she was sitting on, around her. The room was getting a bit too frightening. She reached for another blanket on the ground only to find her hands trembling terribly.

Sheryl: What? Of you? Like yeah, right! Look, Jack. You've scared three-fourths of the room off. Time for you to go!

FadedToBlack: Come here, Dameon. I think I'll add you to my collection.

Dameon: 666666&()()5$$&&-------------------------------

DemolitionLovers: Whoa! Hey dude, this is getting too weird for me.

Jill Bird: No kidding, Kill! Where's Sheryl? she like…vanished into thin air!

DemolitionLovers: This ain't funny anymore, Faded!

Jill Bird: Don't get him stirred up, Demo. Please leave, FadedToBlack. Please?

FadedToBlack: For the over sixties chat, right Jill? Wasn't that what you recommended earlier?

Jill Bird: You're a creep. Know that?

FadedToBlack: Come here, Jill. Let's see what you're really made of.

Jill: 666666&()()5$$&&-------------------------------

DemolitionLovers: OMG! This just ain't happening!

FadedToBlack: Wanna loft, Demolition?

DemolitionLovers: 666666&()()5$$&&------------------------

Kagome screamed,

Glancing to the right of the screen, she saw only two usernames left in "Early Sunsets Over Monroeville" ; Kagome and FadedToBlack.

She screamed again, drawing a hand over her mouth as she read his next post.

FadedToBlack: Kagome, you look dashing in black and you might want to let Helena back in. It's getting very cold outside


End file.
